


The Ad Monster

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is terrified when Arin invites over The Ad Monster again but he is surprised to find out the monster's real feeling towards him. Although maybe at one point he felt like this green being detested him. He finds a more pleasant and arousing truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ad Monster

It was a normal day in the grumps office, Ross and Barry were in the recording area and Arin, Dan and Brian were all busy at work animating or organizing planners and such. just then there is a loud banging at the door Brian's eyes widened.

"I'll get it!!" Yelled Erin in a purposefully flamboyant voice.

"No" whispered Brian BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. Arin had opened the door and let in... the add monster, he was back for more. And this time... it was personal.

Dan heard the door open, he stood up and left the room. He went to the bathroom and climbed out the window to avoid being near the ad monster. Brian on the other hand knew he could not take the cowards route out of this. He had to be a man.

Arin walked into the room with the ad monster, Brian noticed the wads of cash in his pants and in his hands and in his shirt pocket. He gulped and gathered his strength.

The Ad monster immediately approached Brian, breaching his personal space to be centimeters away from his face.

"Hello Brian" it spoke in a low, almost intimate voice.

"Hello ad monster." Brian retorted, his words sharp like a hedgehogs spines facing an oncoming car.

The ad monster didn't show any emotion as it smacked Brian's face so hard it knocked him to the ground. Arin has now left the room to eat something.

"Ad monster please no! It doesn't have to be like this!!" Brian yelled helplessly as he covered his face as the monster kicked him.

The ad monster stopped for a moment and pointed its featureless face towards Brian as if to ask him to continue.

"We don't have to enemies! Listen, I know that we've had our differences in the past, but remember that time when we did that Crunchy Roll ad together? wasn't that fun?" negotiated the physicist.

The ad monster seemed slightly moved by Brian's speech, he knelt down and removed Brian's hand from his face, Brian's hand was practically shaking as the Green person held it. they lifted the hand to where his mouth would be and pressed it gently onto themself. 

Brian looked at them, his eyes a little teary, not quite understanding.

"Ad monster?" Brian asked, his voice was broken.

"you're right Brian, that Crunchy Roll ad was one of the best times of my life. I'm sorry I treat you like this always... I guess it's just because I get so upset that you, you HATE me and I just... If I can't make you love me, I could make you hate me instead." the monster spoke sadly.

"Ad monster... is that really how you feel?" 

"Of course that's how I feel Brian, I would never lie to you... I, I love you Brian, so much." confessed the ad monster as he lifted Brian's head to kiss him the best he could. 

Brian melted into the kiss. Feeling his lips press against the smooth green head of the capitalistic beast he once feared.

The two parted for a moment, and although Brian couldn't tell the ad monster was gazing deep into his eyes. 

"follow me" Brian whispered into the green mans ears as he stood up, limping a little from being kicked in the leg pretty hard, as he lead the monster into a private closed off room in the office used for storage, there was a couch there that he lied onto his back on as the monster closed the door behind them.

The ad monster crawled on top of Brian and leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate and rough. Brian's hands were on the monsters waist and the monsters were taking off Brian's starbomb t-shirt. 

Brian allowed the monster to do what he pleases. He felt like he really wanted this. After feeling so much hurt but also love towards the ad monster he felt like this is what it should build up to.

The ad monster then started to unbutton Brian's pants revealing a wicked boner.

if the ad monster had eyebrows he would lift them to show that he was impressed by Brian's **massive girth**. 

Brian was blushing furiously and getting a little uncomfortable but its okay bcs the ad monster noticed.

"what's wrong my sweet upsidedown coconut cream pie?" they asked.

"well, uh, this is my first time with a man..." he confessed

"don't worry, I'll be gentle." 

"ok"

then the green person took off Brian's undergarments releasing his schlong for him to see. 

just then the ad monster took off a special piece of cloth that was the same color and texture as his skin that was keeping down his **massive green bologna pony**

"oh" said Brian. 

"turn around" growled the green monster into Brian's ear, he obliged and prepared himself. for what was coming as the ad monster thrusted his large yoghurt slinger into Brian's sacred cavern making him scream in delight. 

"I'm lovin' it!  <3" Brian yelled as the ad monsters no-no carrot thrusted deeper into him. 

"ah fuck Brian" said the monster before the millions of unborn babies all were stolen of a life as they were put into a mans behind. and the two bacame one and compleated their gay sex. 

"wow Ad monster that was amazing" Brian said breathily as the two layed on the couch cuddling. 

"yes it was Brian, now I need you to be in an advertisement for youtube red." 

"what? after all this, you just want me to be your ad slave again!? I thought I ment something to you!" 

"I love you Brian but I have no choice." 

"Fuck You!" Brian stood up with tears in his eyes, He quickly put all his clothes on again and left the room. 

"Brian, no... I dont wanna hurt you..." the ad monster whispered. 

**-A few days later-**

"no like so Walt Disney, got the moustache, built the company..." Barry blathered as he, Brian, Suzy and Arin were having a lovely conversation beefore lunch when all of a sudden the ad monster appeared before them and started to attack him. 

Brian froze with fear, and spit out his drink as it moved on to smash Suzy's head against the table. 

Giving Arin a ton of money he dragged Brian away by his feet to make him pay for not agreeing to participate in the ad... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed dont forget to leave a kudos, or a comment, or you could pray for my sinful soul.  
> Tell me what you thought!!


End file.
